


Anger Management

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, F/M, PIV Sex, Rough Sex, anonymous smut, easy self-insert if you're into that, it's the future and everyone is on oral contraceptives, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo-Ren experiments with a new, less expensive way of blowing off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. I maintain a PG-13 account, SO I'LL JUST DROP THIS OFF HERE. I've never written smut before so comments are appreciated even if I can't reply. I'll be lurking. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Being a spy—or at least a spy posing as a glorified handyman—could be suprisingly tedious. Iyata found that she spent more time legitimately mending things for the First Order than she did gathering useful intelligence or planting bugs for the Resistance. Today, however, she was doing both. She’d been called up to repair “severe damage” on a communications station in some quiet corner of the base; no one had offered any further details, but the room was a mess. It almost looked like someone had taken a blaster to it. A big one. In any case, the plasteel housing for one of the screens needed to be replaced completely, and that gave her a chance to slip a tiny transmitter inside the interface. She was just finishing this job when she heard raised voices down the empty corridor, followed by the sound of someone striding briskly down the hall. Iyata put down her screwdriver and listened. She couldn’t help but think that those footsteps sounded _angry_. And to her alarm, they were drawing closer and closer. She shrank into a corner, just out of view from the hallway, just as a tall figure swept into the room about ten feet from where she stood. He tore off his helmet as he came to a stop, panting and irritably tossing shaggy hair from his face. Iyata’s elbow chose that moment to move backwards half an inch and knock a screw to the floor with an unfairly loud clatter. 

The man whipped his head around and looked directly at her. His eyes flashed, and she thought he radiated such anger that the air between them crackled with it. Kylo-Ren. Iyata’s stomach dropped, and all she could do was stare back, wide-eyed and paralyzed with fear. The knight’s temper was legendary. Thoughts of _I shouldn’t be here, I’m not supposed to see him like this, nobody was supposed to be here, he’ll kill me_ raced wildly through her head. Kylo’s hand darted towards the lightsaber hanging at his waist, and Iyata cringed and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few heartbeats had passed uneventfully she cautiously opened them again and saw him standing where he had stopped before, still staring intently at her, still breathing hard, but hand relaxed now at his side. Iyata allowed herself to take a breath. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something suitably placatory, but before she could get a word out Kylo-Ren took a step toward her. She froze again, trying to read his intent in the strange mask of his face. He strode slowly towards her, looming over her, and, to her great surprise, reached out to gently lift her chin with the hand that had reached for a weapon just moments before. Kylo looked her up and down, fingers tracing lightly down her neck, her shoulder, her hip. Iyata couldn’t decide if the look in his eyes—had he even blinked? Had he ever blinked the whole time?—was one of command or disgust or pleading. Still, somehow his touch sent unexpected shivers down her spine. Kylo-Ren stepped closer still, both hands on Iyata’s waist now. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She felt frightened, but also warm and electric and utterly thrilled, and her body responded enthusiastically to his touch as his gloved hand strayed further down, stopping to rest between her legs. A tiny gasp escaped her lips and she brought her own shaking hand up to lightly touch his shoulder.

That touch seemed to be all Kylo needed. He pushed her roughly against the communications interface, back resting on the screen she had just repaired. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her trousers, then unfastened something beneath his own robes, and before she knew it his hips had pinned hers to the wall and his hard length was pressed against her opening. Iyata felt a slick wet readiness almost immediately as he rubbed impatiently against her, and moments later Kylo slipped inside her with a fluid buck of his hips. She cried out softly, reaching up to reflexively clutch at his back, and then he had pushed deep inside and was moving rough and sweet between her legs. One of his hands gripped Iyata’s hip, and the other her shoulder, almost pinning her to the interface behind them. She could not see his face—didn’t think he wanted her to—and could only look over his shoulder, gaping at the blinking lights on the opposite wall and hoping vaguely that none of them were cameras. The thought melted away like snow as Kylo-Ren effortlessly lifted her higher against the control panel, lean body curved possessively over hers. Any tenderness was gone now. He was panting harshly, and Iyata had that sense of somehow crackling intensity again as his body crashed into hers and his fingers dug into her side. She rolled her hips up to meet him and pulled him closer with her legs and _oh_ , his body slammed against her clit just right with every thrust and she didn’t think she had ever felt so much heat radiating off another person before. Iyata was filled with him and his warm scent as he leaned forward, head resting on the panel behind her. His breath roughened in her ear now as his hips bucked powerfully against her. Burying his face suddenly against her neck, he bit her savagely and came with a strange hoarse cry of rage and pain and relief. The shock of unexpected sensation pushed her over the edge too and Iyata clung to him desperately, muscles contracting around his cock, overwhelmed as he pulsed inside of her and trembled against her. She was still caught up in the last sparks of her orgasm as he pulled abruptly away, leaving her to stumble and barely steady herself on weakened legs.

He turned from her, shoulders heaving like a man returning from battle, and it occurred to Iyata that his (more recently redirected) ire was the probable cause of the damage she had been sent here to repair in the first place. He bent to pick up the helmet he had tossed aside earlier, looked once at Iyata with eyes just as intense and inscrutable as before but perhaps a little calmer, and strode from the room. As the sound of his footsteps faded into the distance Iyata fastened her trousers and slid to the floor, wiping sweat from her brow and struggling with the glowing sense of satisfaction that she thought she probably should _not_ being feeling right now. She stifled an inappropriate laugh at the thought that Kylo-Ren’s superiors might avoid a lot of expensive damage to the base by simply throwing the guy a cathartic rough fuck every once in a while.....but mostly she just hoped that General Organa hadn’t been subjected to too much of the scene via that shiny new Resistance transmitter.


End file.
